Reminisce
by Lady Kyoshoku
Summary: One sunlit morning, Itachi asks Sakura to recall how they met. It began nine years ago... non-massacre AU, ItaSaku, slight OOC-ness. ONESHOT.


**A/N: This story is a MONSTER. 11, 010 words. I prolly could have made it into a chapterfic, but it's a gift for someone, and so I shall not break it up and keep it as a monstrous oneshot.**

T for teen 'cause of lime and mentions of sex, and I warn you for OOCness acause this is my story and yeah. ItaSaku, non-massacre AU.

For Miss Fahrenheit, whom I love more than anything, and I have now entered this in a contest for the Spring_FlameFC, so yeah.

* * *

**Reminisce**

* * *

It was mid-morning, the golden rays filtering in through slatted blinds to bathe the room and its occupants in a fall time glow. Birds sang and chirped quietly, and the bustle of the village was hardly heard in the rather isolated complex. It was a beautiful morning, both warm and somewhat chilly, giving the sleeping pair an excuse to stay in bed and not have to move until they were good and ready to go about their day. Kept warm by the other's heat the two were only partially covered, but neither of them truly noticed… Though one of them was awake.

The male was propped up on his elbow, watching his lover slumber and tracing the smooth curves of her body that he had come to know so well. Cascades of pink hair fell over his pillows and sheets, her profile shown to him as she lay curled into the defined plane of his chest. He traced the tattoo upon her arm with a content expression before moving down the line of her arm, following it until he could take her small, seemingly fragile hand in his and press his lips tenderly to the knuckles that were barely scarred. She was utter perfection in his eyes, and moments like this came easily to the man, much to people's surprise.

Particularly when he had started courting the young, pink-haired medic, mostly since he had decided at a young age that he was not going to marry. He did want children, yes, but found that he did not have the time to deal with all the frivolous matches that his parents had pointed out to him. Heiresses to prominent clans, rich girls, or ones that were politically advantageous had been the top choices, but he had not taken a liking to any of them. He didn't like anyone, really, but when he had met the girl (she had been twelve at the time) something about her had drawn his attentions.

The girl had hung around his younger brother, following him like some lovesick puppy when he had known just as well as she that her mind was worth more than that. He had built an odd sort of friendship with her, if you could call it that, and he had watched the girl blossom into a beautiful young woman with intellect, power and value—a far cry from what she had been, though she had always been naturally pretty. But she had never given him reason to believe that she liked him as anything more than a friend… He had never given it much thought.

That was until she started to like other people, and spend more time going out on dates than with him. It had bugged him more than he had initially thought it would, and he had mentioned it to her once or twice. All he had gotten in response was a coy smile and a comment about him being overprotective. Never once had he noted the blush on her cheeks when he talked to her, or the way she looked at him when his back was turned… Not until she had been assigned to his brother's ANBU squad. It had not ended well, to say the least, and the male could remember the 'conversation' he had with his brother.

The kunoichi had been a bit confused at first, because she didn't quite know why he had taken a sudden interest in her—taking her out for tea, dinner, visiting on her off days, training with her, and allowing himself to get injured so that she would have to heal him. It was below what he could do, of course, being one of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha, but she was worth it. He had decided that she was his, and she had gone along with it just fine—the male had no idea that she had been set on him for years. Every day she had hoped that someday he would take notice of her. When he finally had and said something to her, their relationship had blossomed into something beautiful and important to the village, people definitely began to talk. He was used to it, but…

She was still not used to all the attention. It did not show, but he knew his lover well. It didn't matter to either of them at this point, though. His lips brushed along her forehead and down the side of her face, causing a lazy smile spread across her face before her lashes fluttered, jade eyes opening to be greeted by the sight of him lying beside her, his handsome face glowing though his smile was hardly there. It was not his expression, but instead the tenderness in his eyes, the genuine care and mutual trust that the two shared. His long, dark hair was spilling over his shoulder, slightly mussed from sleep and the previous night's activities. She loved it when he didn't shower first thing in the morning, instead enveloping her in his arms and intoxicating her with his scent: rain, sandalwood and _her_, along with something musky and completely and totally unique to him. He was hers now, and not anyone else's… Nor would he ever be.

"Good morning, Sakura…" His voice was low and velveteen before he met her lips, laving a slow, passionate kiss on her parted lips. Sakura returned it gladly, wrapping an arm around his neck while he slid a hand beneath her back, rolling her slightly to the side so that he could rest above her. His fingers slid into her long, pink locks so that he could guide her head backwards and trace the line of her jaw and neck with his nose and lips. The kunoichi let out a mellifluous sigh, complying with his wishes until he elected to rest his head on the soft swell of her breasts. The heat was pleasing, and she instinctively began to play with the long, thick strands of his hair.

"G'morning to you, too," she murmured sleepily, pressing kiss-moistened lips to the top of his head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever… You tired me out last night." Sakura could practically hear his smirk, but resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she laughed quietly.

"Like you were complaining. You love it when I get needy—I know it strokes your ego."

"Mm… So it does," her lover drawled, closing his eyes as nimble fingers massaged his scalp. The woman only responded with a small smile, content in silence as his hands meandered over her waist and hip, tracing the line of her arm with tender, deliberate movements.

The moment was nice until something got caught in his hair, eliciting a noise of protest when she had to stop. "Sorry… It got stuck."

"Your ring?" Sakura nodded, and his lips quirked into a languid smile. "You should be used to it by now."

He glanced upwards, and was met by the sight of her pouting at him, verdant eyes sparkling playfully as she returned the gaze. "I've only had it for a day."

"I am fairly sure it was not the band that was caught." A scowl crossed her face, and he raised himself slightly to plant a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

"That's beside the point, Itachi… I only had the other for a couple of months." She watched as he took her left hand, bringing it to his face so he could study the silver encircling her fourth finger—the band matched the one on his left hand, though she had something extra above it.

The Uchiha tilted her hand in a few directions, watching the rings sparkle in the morning light. When he spoke it was hardly above a whisper. "Do you like it?"

"Which one?" Her brow creased as she met his eyes, but the expression told her the answer to her own question. "Oh… Yes. I love it just as much now as I did when you gave it to me."

He beamed before meeting her lips once again, parting slowly. "I was more surprised when you gave it to me," she laughed, kissing his forehead. "The entire time you were courting me I was oblivious to it."

"Mm…" Itachi knew it was true: the young kunoichi had barely registered anything until he had taken her out somewhere special, all to please her and set the atmosphere before the question. He settled his head on her chest once again, nuzzling her hand as a cue to stroke his hair again. A smile crossed her face as she did so, relaxing against the pillows.

"Tell me what happened again." Sakura cracked open one eye, looking down at him.

"You know what happened." He shrugged slightly.

"I would like to hear it again." The kunoichi sighed softly, a small smile crossing her pretty, sunlit features.

"Alright," she murmured, resuming her earlier actions. He settled in, closing his eyes to let the sweet cadence of her voice flow over him and through the air. "We met nine years ago…"

**- ◊ -**

It was the afternoon, the sun shining and people bustling about in the streets as Sakura made her way home from the Academy. After years of enduring that terrible school, learning about flowers and how to be a lady, along with chakra control and basic jutsu, the girl had finally graduated from the low rank of student to a slightly higher rank, and something that she had been so eager to get to: Genin.

Better yet, she had been assigned to Team Seven, along with Uzumaki Naruto (a friend, as annoying as he was) and her crush, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura had been rather pleased with herself, knowing full well that the brooding male had a fixation for strong women, and she was dead-set on winning his heart. Naruto always whined that he didn't deserve it and that she should put her efforts forth into someone that would appreciate her—namely Naruto himself—but she didn't care.

So now she was on her way to the Uchiha compound to pick him up for training, taking her sweet time and not really paying attention to how fast she was going. The roseate was humming to herself as she turned off the street and into the huge plot of land that belonged to the Uchiha, not noticing that Sasuke walked right past her as she passed through the gates.

Being as oblivious as ever, Sakura made her way up to his doorstep, knocking quietly. She knew it would pass through the entire house because it was always so quiet here, and she soon heard footsteps approaching the door. The girl smoothed the skirt of her cherry-red dress as she waited for the door to open, but instead of finding Mikoto-san or Sasuke there, it was a taller boy in the full ANBU combat uniform.

A hot blush spread across her cheeks as she met his eyes, slightly narrowed a midnight blue, her lips parting in silent surprise. It was Sasuke's brother, Itachi… Sakura had never been able to keep a straight face when she was talking to him. As much as she liked the younger Uchiha, Sakura had always had a fascination with his brother, but knew better than to pursue the male.

Itachi, at the age of seventeen, was a fully accomplished ANBU captain, the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan and, quite literally, the most desirable _man _(Sakura used the word with flourish) in the large village of Konoha. He was reserved for someone well-off and beautiful, and Sakura was neither… He had also never displayed the slightest interest in her, and Ino had told her that it meant he was a 'lost cause' (or, in Pig's terms, 'NO HE'S MINE').

So of course when he spoke to her she promptly looked at the ground.

"You are Haruno Sakura, yes?" Said girl nodded, toying with the hem of her dress as she nibbled her lip. He watched the display with slight interest: what an odd girl she was. Itachi could recall the first time she had been over here, but she had been only eight years of age and probably had no real recollection of the meeting.

"I am, Itachi-san… Is Sasuke home?" Sakura sounded hopeful as she glanced upwards, but Itachi shook his head. A look of disappointment crossed her features, and his brow creased against his will at the sadness in her eyes.

"He left for training a few minutes ago," he said gently. "You should be able to catch him if you go quickly."

Her face immediately brightened, and she had the urge to hug him, but soon realized that was a bad idea and instead bowed, long pink hair streaming around her. He seemed a bit confused about what had just happened there, but he pushed it down and ignored it. "Thank you, Itachi-san!"

With that she was gone, leaving nothing behind but a slightly bemused shinobi behind. He knew she would return, but he did not know how soon.

**- - -**

After that day, Sakura showed up every morning to pick Sasuke up for training, and every morning Sasuke would leave before she got there. Instead Itachi invited her in for tea once a week, something that she had not expected but was not opposed to. So once every week she sat at the table, drink a cup or two of jasmine tea and shared a plate of dango with him. Surprisingly enough, he didn't mind her company, and Sakura rather enjoyed spending the time with him and conversing about pointless things that they knew about the village.

Some days they would talk about politics, science or philosophy, and he was surprised to know that the girl was much more intelligent than she looked. It was a bit annoying, really, as was her obsession with his brother that he knew was slowly going away. It seemed now she was just hanging on for the sake of competing, and he also knew that she was dumbing herself down so that she would be liked.

It irked him, in a brotherly sort of way. One day he asked her about it between sips of tea, interrupting the kunoichi's thoughts.

"Why do you hide your intelligence?" The question caught her by surprise, and she blinked a couple of times before turning to respond.

"So that people underestimate me." Her reply was smooth and by the book, being one of the lessons that kunoichi learned early on so that they could get what they wanted no matter what. He raised an eyebrow at her, giving her 'the look', and she lowered her eyes to the floor and relented. "To impress boys."

Itachi frowned slightly. "Why? You are only thirteen."

The girl shook her head, rolling her eyes with a sigh. "Exactly. I know that since I'm a ninja and all I have to be more focused on that, but sometimes I want to feel like someone wants me, you know? And no boy likes a smart girl… Or at least the ones that I… I'm interested in."

"If they cannot deal with a girl smarter than them, then they are not worth your time." Itachi stated, sipping his tea with the most peculiar expression.

"I don't know _anyone_ who likes smart girls, Itachi-san," she said, sticking out her chin as she rested it in her hand.

"Oh?"

"Yes. No one that would ever like me, anyway. I'm not pretty, either, so I just have to fawn over boys to make them like me." Who on earth had told her that? This time he was definitely frowning, and she seemed a bit confused about it.

He met her eyes, and raised an eyebrow. "Just because you do not think you are now does not mean other people do not," he said slowly. "Plenty of men like smart girls, and with those smarts you could put them forth and become an excellent kunoichi."

Pink lips parted to interrupt, but he held up a hand to stop her. "You should not worry about boys at this age. I know you are talented, and I do not want to see that go to waste." A blush began to creep up her neck, and she began to feel a bit embarrassed at her behaviour.

"Thank you, Itachi-san… I will work harder." Sakura murmured, and a look of slight satisfaction took place on his aristocratic features. She flashed him a small smile, shyness gripping her and silence surrounded them. It lasted that way for a little while, the two of them sipping tea and eating dango until she realized the time.

Sakura stood, brushing crumbs off the front of her dress. "I need to go, Itachi-san. Thank you for having me once again."

"Of course, Sakura…" The Uchiha watched her slightly as she rose, and the intensity of his gaze made her slightly uncomfortable. She said her goodbyes to him, and turned to leave through the kitchen door.

"You will be a beautiful woman someday."

His voice halted her in her tracks, the words nearly silent, but she heard them. A smile crossed her face as she tilted her head slightly to look at him before leaving. Itachi heard her footsteps fade down the hallway, not knowing that she was on her way to see the Hokage instead of going to train, as per her norm.

She was an odd one.

**- - -**

It was two and a half years before she showed up on the doorstep once more, but it was not as if he had not seen her, or heard of her.

She had gone to the Godaime Hokage and legendary Sannin Tsunade to ask for an apprenticeship, and much to his surprise she had been accepted. Team Seven had been broken down a year prior due to the fact that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had gone to Jiraiya for training, so when Sakura left as well it did not come as a huge surprise. Sasuke had trained relentlessly with Kakashi, and was growing stronger as well.

Tsunade always told her that she was going to be the strongest on her team, emotionally, physically, and mentally. She would be the support, the glue that held it together, and one of the most important members: a medic. It was an understatement to say that she was excited, and through those two years of working she had finally found what she had excelled at. She took after her master, their personalities almost an exact match, and both of them could throw a punch like a man.

She had blossomed, to say the least, and was steadily growing strong. Sakura had cropped her hair and taken to more tomboyish attire: the tight shorts had stayed, but paired with a zip-up red shirt and medical skirt. Tall leather boots and matching gloves were her only accessories, but no one had ever really paid attention to how she dressed. She always felt odd compared to the other kunoichi, because further lessons after graduating from Genin to Chuunin had taught her the importance of seduction.

The kunoichi saw the use of it, but it had never been something that she had really practiced. She was still too awkward in her body, though her movements held the grace of a dancer. Though she had been trained as a medic and had reached Chuunin, it was not enough… She needed to be stronger. Screw spending time in the hospital, she wanted to be on the field.

She wanted to be ANBU.

And of course, this brought her back to the elder Uchiha, seeing as her crush on Sasuke had disappeared, just like her girly attitude. If there was one person that could help her, and she hoped he would, it was Itachi… Sakura found that she still trusted him, even though they had not spoken much over the last couple of years. An exchange here and there within her shishou's office, and sometimes in the hospital, but other than that there was not much said between them… Sakura missed those tea times that they used to have; however, she still did not understand why he had been so good to her.

That was what compelled her to trek along the beaten path to the Uchiha compound, through the gates and up to the main household where she knew Itachi resided. Various members of the clan swept past her, murmuring greetings to the young kunoichi. She merely bowed in return, and there was a rather large grin on her face when she finally arrived upon the doorstep.

It was like old times: she knocked and instantly lowered her eyes to the ground, her fingers finding the hem of her skirt instinctively. Once again there was a short period of silence before there were footsteps, and the door opened with the click that she remembered.

"Sakura?" The young woman glanced upwards, but instead of seeing Itachi there, it was Sasuke. It was almost a relief, considering that she was much more comfortable with the boy than his older brother.

She straightened up, smiling. "It is me, Sasuke," her tone was slightly teasing, but it quickly lowered as she remembered her purpose for being here. "Is… Itachi home…?"

"Yeah, he is… Why?" The Uchiha looked at her curiously, raising a questioning eyebrow. Sakura scowled.

"I need to talk to him, not you, duckbutt," Sakura stuck out her tongue, putting her hands on her hips. "It's none of your business."

"Hn." Uchiha speak for 'whatever'. The kunoichi rolled her eyes, hair swaying gently as she shook her head and watched him retreat into the house. It was only a few moments later when Itachi emerged, dressed in his casual blacks. They looked good on him, she decided.

'"You asked for me?" It had indeed been a long time since he had seen her properly. She was as pretty as she used to be, but now she was blossoming into womanhood at a rapid pace. He was happy to see that she was healthy and well, and even more so when she smiled at him.

"I did, Itachi-san," she began, fiddling with the ends of her skirt again. "I came to ask you something."

"Then you should ask, should you not?" The Uchiha was discreetly referring to her nervous habit, and she giggled quietly before stopping.

"Alright. I was just wondering if you would… Help me out a bit." He looked a bit confused, and a ghost of a smirk crossed her features. "I would like it if you could help to train me."

Oh. Well then… It's not like it would be terrible, and he did have some time between missions that he normally spent reading or studying. It would be nice to have a break every now and then, he thought.

"Of course, Sakura. When would be a good time?" Apparently she had not been expecting that answer, and he could practically feel the heat creeping up the back of her neck. He let out a quiet noise of amusement, leaning against the doorframe as he waited for a reply.

"Um… What about tomorrow?"

"I am free in the afternoon… Meet me in the training grounds." How convenient that he knew her schedule… It was probably Sasuke's fault. She smiled regardless, and nodded as she turned.

"'Course, Itachi-san!" Sakura waved over her shoulder, jogging in the direction of the gates. "See you then!"

He watched her go with a mildly interested expression. Even though he was not normally one to agree to such a thing, he found her endearing enough that she could somehow convince him to break out of his norms. Even stranger still, he found himself looking forward to tomorrow.

With that he turned back into the house, thoughts and silence in tow.

**- - -**

The next day had been interesting, to say the least. She had met him on time in training ground three, and had been absently twirling a kunai in her fingers as she waited for the Uchiha. He had arrived not long after, and asked her exactly what she wanted to know.

Of course she had replied with 'I just need someone to spar with who is not dead-set on kicking my ass' and that had caused a small smirk to cross his face. Apparently she had not asked Sasuke on purpose, or Naruto, because they found that the only way for her to learn was to try and beat the crap out of her, but that was normally alright with her.

This time, though, she wanted to actually learn something. It was not a specific request, but he had merely shrugged and readied himself into a battle stance. She had done the same, and they both eyed each other for a long moment before she acted.

The kunoichi had jumped at him instead of using one of her moves that he would have expected, but he had caught her by the leg easily and thrown her in the general direction of bushes. Apparently he didn't want to actually hurt her, and that pissed her off.

Sakura had turned in the air and tried again, this time grabbing a branch with activating her Gouwan. She tore it off and flung it in his direction, but he had ducked smoothly before procuring various kunai from his leg holster.

The Uchiha flung them at her feet as she grew closer to him, one grazing the short pink strands of her hair. She flipped onto one hand, concentrating chakra into two fingers to balance atop the hilt of the knife before channeling it into the rest of her arm. He watched in slight surprise as she used that power to propel herself upwards towards the sun, her shadow the only thing he could see as he squinted upwards.

That was when he realized that she was hurtling into the ground at top speed, and had somehow managed to dodge just in time to have the ground split from under his feet. That was when he had activated his Sharingan, and the battle took off from there.

A few hours later he had her pinned to the ground, and her face was set in a rather childish scowl as she looked up at him. It wasn't fair that he was so good—she was only a Chuunin! Then again, she probably should have known better…

"Lemme up, Itachi-san, please," she whined, her body crying out in protest from being pressed into the dirt. When he didn't move she raised an eyebrow, noting the smirk on his features and knowing full well that he didn't plan on getting up quite yet…

Was he… teasing her?

Amused, Sakura shook her head, jabbing her finger into his stomach, and much to her surprise he curled away from it. He was ticklish! That was the best thing ever.

So of course she had to flaunt the fact that she knew this over him, small hands working to poke him in various places over his stomach and sides. The Uchiha scowled at this, arching his back away from her.

"Stop it."

"No way!" Sakura giggled. "You won't get off of me!"

She seemed to be pleased by his reaction, but he did have a façade to maintain and would not be caught dead on his back and giggling, at the mercy of a young girl… teenager… kunoichi. So he got off.

She pouted. "Fine then."

"Sakura…" he sighed, shaking his head. "Tickling is unfair."

"So? I'm a ninja. I don't _have_ to be fair." The girl did have a point.

"No matter. We will resume this tomorrow, and I will teach you a better way to get someone off of you."

With that he turned and left. Sakura flopped back against the dirt with a heavy groan, closing her eyes.

Now she was dirty, sweaty, and slightly embarrassed. What a great day.

**- - -**

They trained nearly every weekend after that, and Sakura forced all her extra time and energy into mastering the many techniques that Itachi had seen fit to teach her. It was nothing special to him, really—he was just helping a fellow shinobi—but to Sakura it meant the world. In some strange way she knew that he cared about her, and she would somehow have to find a way to prove it.

She had her reasons. After spending every weekend with him for the better part of two years, she was growing rather fond of him… Well, Ino wouldn't say that. Ino would say she was completely smitten with him, but that was just a big, fat, truthful _lie._

Haruno Sakura was not infatuated with him. Nope.

So instead she had denied it and showed up every day with a smile on her face, poking him in the side before beginning their training. He always scowled and caught her wrist due to his faster reflexes, though she could see by the glimmer in his eyes that he was slightly proud when she actually made contact.

But of course she couldn't see the way he was looking at her.

She had grown in the two year period, letting her hair fall long and wavy down her back, developing more womanly curves and having her features thin out. The woman had finally grown into her forehead, as well, and now it was rather charming in its size. Her skin was like porcelain, and by the age of eighteen she could turn heads by just walking down the street…

That was not what had captured his attentions. No, it was her eyes: a myriad of deep greens and jades, ringed with yellow and completely and utterly breathtaking.

Not that he was interested in her, but when she had started dating his brother (or at least that's what he had assumed, considering she had been picking up Sasuke for training, not him) not long after her ANBU exams, it had bothered him a bit. It must have been the brotherly feeling, he supposed, and then she had come to the door wearing a black dress that he _never_ would have guessed that she owned.

When he had opened the door, his eyes had widened an infinitesimal amount while his lips parted, letting out a slow breath.

"Sakura. You look… nice tonight." She smiled, blushing lightly as she picked at the hem of the black dress.

"If you're talking about the dress, it's not mine." Sakura gestured to the low-cut front, following the curve of her breasts. His eyes followed her finger and she was completely oblivious to it, but he welcomed that fact almost gratefully. "It's Ino's. She decided that since the boys want to take me out to celebrate I may as well dress up."

That broke his reverie, and he returned his eyes to her face with a questioning look. She gave him a small smile, more coy than he would have thought before smiling fully. "I made ANBU."

"Oh?" It was a nice surprise, and his lips turned involuntarily into a slight smile at the expression on her face. "Congratulations. You deserve it."

She was nearly bouncing on the spot, but it still came as a surprise to the Uchiha when she hugged him tightly, pressing the soft curves of her body against him. He was stiff in the beginning, but knowledge of the girl's personality and the fact that she was getting to know him rather well allowed him to relax, and return the hug gently.

"Thank you," she murmured happily, smiling against his shoulder before pulling away. Her arms were still around him as she looked into his eyes, her own glimmering with happy tears. It was obvious she was holding them back so that her makeup didn't run, but when one crystalline bead fell from the corner of her eye it seemed almost natural to brush it away with his thumb.

"You know I couldn't have done it without you, right?" Sakura's pale brow creased as he shook his head.

"I knew you had the talent. It just needed to be worked."

She laughed softly, lowering her eyes as her cheeks pinkened. "Well, I'm going to thank you anyway… So thanks, Itachi."

A small smirk curled on his lips as he hooked his index finger under her chin, tilting her head to look up at him. "You are welcome, Sakura," he breathed. "Why are you so shy?"

"I am just… Not used to being this close to you." The kunoichi's blush darkened further, but she was surprisingly calm as her face tipped slightly closer to his. Itachi knew what she was going to do now, and he welcomed it… Almost wanted it.

Her sweet breath caressed his skin, her lips slightly parted as his mouth descended on hers. They were so close it was nearly painful, and it seemed that everything was going just fine until a voice was heard.

"Aniki, is that Sakura?" Said woman drew back immediately, her face a bright red at the fact that she had very nearly kissed him, and he had _allowed_ her to. Footsteps sounded from behind Itachi, who was silently fuming (except he did not fume. There was no reason to.) as he glanced over his shoulder.

"It is Sakura." Itachi stepped aside to allow his brother through, though he did settle for leaning against the doorframe as they talked in muted tones. Apparently not about him because Sakura looked thoroughly amused before they turned back to him.

"We're going to go now, aniki," Sasuke told him, turning to leave.

Sakura watched him nod, though there was something odd about his expression. Sasuke gestured for her to follow, but she took a moment to step forwards and brush her lips ever so gently against the smooth skin of his cheek. He seemed almost… pleased by it, but she drew away as quickly as she had come.

"Thanks again, Itachi!" Heeled feet hurried towards where his brother was, the male sliding his arm around her waist to guide her down the pathway. The elder Uchiha's expression darkened slightly as he watched Sasuke's hand rest on the pale, bare skin of her back. Something about the display… upset him, though he was not quite sure what.

He had been right in saying she would be a beautiful woman, and he had known that she would be pursued.

If he had known, then why was he wishing it had been him in Sasuke's place?

**- - -**

It was nearly six hours later when his brother had returned from where ever he had gone with her, but Itachi was still awake and most importantly waiting for his otouto to return home so they could talk.

Sasuke had breezed into the house and gone into the kitchen where he met Itachi, who was sitting at the table eating dango, drinking his tea with a clouded expression. Though he was not especially close to his brother, the short-haired male knew that there was something wrong with this situation.

"Something wrong, aniki?"

Itachi looked up when Sasuke sat down next to him, the slight tinge of feminine perfume wafting off of him: the same scent that Sakura had been wearing earlier that night. The first thing he did was check for signs of any sort of amorous activities, but not because he was jealous.

He was just worried.

His eyes searched his brother's form for a brief moment before decided that nothing had happened, and he cleared his throat quietly before responding.

"Of course not. How was the celebration?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question, but shrugged.

"It was alright. Sakura seemed a little disappointed at first, but she seemed okay later." The younger Uchiha fixed his brother with a stare before continuing. "Do you know anything about that?"

"No."

It was a smooth lie, but he had answered much too quickly. Sasuke flexed his jaw, gears turning inside his head as he tried to figure out what was wrong. There were so many possibilities, but he had a good idea about what would really get his brother going.

"Hn… Didn't she look great in that dress, though?" No reaction. Years of ANBU training made Itachi a great actor, but Sasuke knew better. "Makes you wonder how her skin tastes, doesn't it?"

A twitch. The younger Uchiha smirked, finding the next perfectly formed sentence.

"I know it makes me wonder… I hear she's still a virgin." Itachi's jaw clenched, his hand tightening on the ceramic cup.

"Oh…?"

"Yeah, that's what Ino says. I wouldn't mind being her first, though…" Sasuke drawled, leaning back, his head tilted slightly to watch Itachi's reactions.

From first glance it would look like Itachi was feeling just fine, as if this were normal conversation, but the younger Uchiha knew that his blood was boiling beneath the skin. Almost got him now…

"I don't think I'd mind being her first… I'm sure I could make her want me."

The sound of a glass shattering reached his ears, though the smug smirk didn't fade from Sasuke's face as Itachi's voice broke the silence, dangerously quiet and hardly audible.

"Stay away from her, Sasuke."

It was not the tone that caught him by surprise, it was the words themselves. He sounded almost… possessive of the roseate-haired kunoichi.

"And why is that?"

"You are not good for her." This time Sasuke frowned.

"I am her captain. She will be seeing much more of me."

"Then keep it to missions." Itachi's tone was firm as he rose, nearly glaring at the hallway in front of him. "I do not want to hear that you are pursuing her."

Before Sasuke could react he was gone, leaving behind only a smashed glass and the resounding click of a door.

**- - -**

Sasuke had said nothing to Sakura after that night, instead letting her go to ANBU headquarters, get her tattoo and uniform, and then taking her out for training. This went on for about two years, because the younger Uchiha had felt no need to really heed his brother's warning, and had found that Sakura was a perfectly acceptable choice for him.

And of course she didn't want him, considering that she was more than smitten with his brother.

But, being hard-headed and quite an ass sometimes, Sasuke had persisted. Being on his team had become quite a pain in the butt, though because she was a medic she did get to switch around sometimes, and on those days she was oftentimes inside ANBU healing those who had come back from missions. Those were the days she was most pleased, because more often than not she had a visitor that she wanted to see.

Itachi, of course, had taken advantage of those times, and had come in either before missions, after missions, or for treatment. And in Sakura's opinion, the third was the most amusing, because it was for the silliest things… Paper cuts, slight burns, headaches.

Being as oblivious as she was, she had no idea that he was trying to get her attention. Sometimes he said he had something to say, but he never said it. It was frustrating for both of tem in various ways, but Sakura didn't mind healing him and sending him on his way.

Then there was the day when she had been in the medical wing, organizing some supplies when the sound of the door opening made her look up.

"Itachi-san." Sakura smiled, her eyes glimmering. "I don't really have time to spend today… I have to leave on a mission soon."

"I was sent to see you," he replied lazily, sitting up on the bed. "I need medical attention."

"For what reason?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, washing her hands quickly in the sink before approaching him. "You look fine."

He had then slid his hands under his vest and pulled it off, exposing the long, jagged gash down his chest. The medic scowled, taking out a bottle of rubbing alcohol so that she could clean it. Her hands were shaking from the proximity, due to the fact she had never, not even once, seen him with his shirt off.

For good reason, too. If she had been Ino she would have jumped him.

"What happened?"

"Training." Sakura shook her head. "I miscalculated."

"Apparently," she smirked, putting down the bottle before concentrating some chakra into her hands. "I would not have to do this otherwise."

"It is not as if you have never done it before." Smartass.

"That's different. They're not you, Mister I-come-in-for-paper-cuts."

Itachi smiled slightly when she giggled, but she didn't take notice as she sealed the wound. Her hands felt good against his skin, gentle and careful, soft and smooth. It was as if she had never been a shinobi: she did not have the hands for it.

"And you're done." Then her heat was gone, but he just continued to watch her as she straightened up, keeping her eyes from his face.

"You're blushing."

"I am not!" Her tone was indignant, and this time it was his turn to laugh.

"You are too."

"No, I am not. You would know if I was." Sakura crossed her arms with a huff, and he mused over her comment for a moment before deciding he was going to push it.

Whenever she had gotten beneath his skin he didn't know, but it wasn't a bad thing, he found.

Regardless his finger was once again under her jaw, but this time he brought her forwards. Instead of stumbling she caught herself by resting her hands between his legs on the table, but she was quite honestly working to her limits so that she would not blush.

It was really hard, though, when he brushed his nose against hers.

"What are you doing…?" Sakura breathed, the beginning of her flush creeping up the back of her neck.

"Recalling the night when you came to the Uchiha compound after getting into ANBU," his smirk grew wider as she averted her eyes. "You were going to kiss me."

"I… Of course not." She was doing a good job of keeping her cheeks from pinkening, but he knew he was getting close now.

"Yes, you were…" His breath was hot against her lips, and he could feel the shiver run down her spine as his other hand circled her waist. "What if I was disappointed you did not?"

"You're just saying this to rile me up…" Well, she was partially right… The words were the truth, though that was his motivation.

"Mm… Perhaps," his teeth grazed her lips, making them part ever so slightly. Even though he was the master of disguising his emotions, she had somehow made him more… open towards her. He knew this was not about the contest anymore, and so did she, but neither of them would make the move.

"Something bothering you, Itachi…?" He shook his head, caressing her cheek with his thumb before slowly bringing his lips to hers.

She was surprised to say the least, but returned his slow-burning kiss with equal passion, though she was a bit chaster in her approach. The seconds ticked by as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him off the table to stand in front of her. He slid off easily, twining his fingers into her hair as he guided her close to him. It felt so good to have him like this, and she pushed down her slight shock to make a soft noise of pleasure in the back of her throat. He pulled her closer to him, their chests melded to the other's as if they belonged there. Sakura could have lasted that way forever, and was perfectly prepared to until there was a loud knock on her door.

"Shit!" Sakura hissed parting from Itachi and smoothing out her hair, praying to anyone above that the Uchiha was getting his shirt back on at this very second. She opened the door slowly, peeking out.

"Sakura, you're late." It was Sasuke. Why was he always interrupting…?

"I know, I was just finishing something up… I'll be there soon."

"Hn." He seemed to know that she was lying through her teeth, but he left anyway. Her face was burning as she turned around, looking back at Itachi.

"You are blushing now." The Uchiha was smug, still shirtless, and smirking. Damn him.

"Yes, I am." Sakura hurried around her office, pulling on her vest and searching for her mask, unknowing as he came up behind her.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"When do you return?" Her brow creased, wondering what he was up to.

"I should return tonight around ten… It's not a long mission."

"Then I will pick you up at your place." His voice was smooth, though more of a command than a request. "I will see you then."

"Itachi…" He was already gone, closing the door behind him.

Sakura groaned, and hit her head against the table.

This was not fair.

**- - -**

But she had returned from her mission that night at nine (an hour early, too) and gotten dressed, curling her hair and leaving it hanging loose around her shoulders as she slid into some nice jeans and her favourite shirt. What was Itachi's deal, anyway? He had known her since she was a young girl, never really making and indication that he liked her, and now he was asking her out? Not that she minded, but it was a little odd in her books.

He had arrived at ten sharp in a puff of smoke, wearing a loose dress shirt and pants of black. Why did he always look so good? Sakura would have melted on the spot if not for the fact that she didn't want to reapply her makeup… But he was staring her down in his own discrete way, and the memory of that kiss kept resurfacing.

Instead of saying something he led her out of her apartment and took her to a nice restaurant, his arm slung around her shoulders as he walked her through the streets of Konoha. This was so out of character for him, in her opinion, and she felt rather modest because of all the stares. Apparently this was something new for him.

She deserved it, in his opinion, and if he wanted his otouto to stay away from her, he had to make it look like he was serious about her. The girl was endearing, beautiful, intelligent and accomplished at twenty, and it was a bit of a shock to most people that she was still single after all this time.

But if he made it look like she was not, there would be no contest… Though he didn't know that there was not regardless.

So instead the two had talked about pointless things through their dinner, occasionally glancing at the other when they thought they weren't paying attention. When their eyes met the chemistry was palpable, and Sakura didn't know if she would ever stop blushing. They finished quickly and had gone for a walk, continuing their conversation over politics and history this time. It was a touchy subject for the Uchiha, but he was pleased to hear her opinion on matters.

Their walk had lasted a good long time, and he finally decided that it was best for her to go home once it hit midnight. Both of them had work in the morning, and she would need her sleep more than he would. So he took her hand (which promptly made her blush) and led her back home. They went up the stairs and into the hallway, and he leaned against the wall as she searched for her keys.

Once the door opened she had turned to him with a smile. "Thank you for the wonderful evening, Itachi."

"Of course, Sakura…" he replied, meeting her eyes with a slight smirk.

There was something on his mind. "What's wrong?"

"Do I get a kiss goodnight?"

Sakura flushed, knowing that he was teasing her _and _being serious about it. He watched as she nodded slowly, but when he drew her close she avoided his lips and instead kissed his jaw, smirking.

"There you go," the kunoichi giggled. "Goodnight, then."

He raised an eyebrow but let it drop, amused at the current situation.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

**- - - **

After that night they had gone out again and again to various places all over Konoha, though sometimes she would just invite him in to have supper with her. She did not know quite how serious he was about all this, though she was happy when she was with him. He was very good to her, sometimes bringing her gifts or other things of interest, like books or scrolls. Though she was normally oblivious to this kind of thing, there seemed to be something odd about it all… They had never slept together, but he never brought it up or seemed even remotely interested in it.

Not that she didn't… want to, of course. She was just a bit shy about that kind of thing, considering that she was now twenty-one (or turning twenty-one. It was her birthday) and had still never slept with anyone. That wasn't saying that men hadn't tried, or that Ino hadn't tried to hook her up, but she had just never thought to do such a thing. And, after all, she had been unconsciously holding out for the Uchiha heir since she was eighteen years old.

That was why if she had the chance, she would take it, and tonight she had somehow convinced Itachi to take her out for her birthday. He had agreed and told her to dress well, and that he would pick her up at eight.

The first thing the kunoichi did was contact Pig and asked to borrow that slinky black dress that she had worn four years prior. Sakura remembered how Itachi had looked at her that night when she had shown up on the doorstep in it, and wanted to feel like that again. Ino had dropped it off without complaint and helped her style her hair and whatnot, leaving Sakura to wait alone for the Uchiha heir.

When he had arrived his eyes had widened that slight amount once again at the sight of the slinky black fabric clinging to her body, her legs impossibly long and strapped into silver heels. He had told her how 'nice' she had looked and then taken her hand, leading her out onto the street and down the path to the shinobi club that she had requested going to. He was not one for dancing, but she wanted to spend it there, she said.

They had gotten their soon, and he had tightened his grip on her waist and led her to sit, glaring quietly at anyone that even glanced in her direction. He ordered a few drinks for her, having one himself due to not being a drinker. Yes, Sakura was a medic, but this time she was allowing the alcohol to take hold of her system and loosen her up…

It hadn't taken long until she had wanted to dance with him, and he had reluctantly agreed once she told him that it would get prying eyes off of her. She took him by the hand to the dance floor, pressing her back against his chest and resting his hands on her hips. The music made her sway, and he had gotten the rhythm and moved with her, resting his nose in the crook of her neck to murmur the lyrics of the song against the shell of her ear.

Though they were in a public place, Sakura wanted to make him want her and settled for sliding her fingers back into his hair, pulling him closer to her while he trailed his lips along the smooth curvature of her neck. Dirty dancing was not something that the young kunoichi had indulged in, but Itachi seemed to know all the right things to say to get her to play along, getting her hotter with every moment that passed. He knew what she wanted, and the feeling of his hips grinding into hers was the final straw.

Verdant eyes were darkened with her lust as she met his lips, parting quickly so they would not get out of hand too quickly. He led her away to the table and passed her bag over before asking whose place they were headed to. His, she had said, because it was closer and she did not feel like walking. The Uchiha had smirked and taken her hand, guiding her through the back pathways of Konoha as they made their way to the compound.

She may have been only a bit drunk, but by the time they had slid into his house and gotten to his room they both knew that she had sobered up. Neither cared as she dropped her purse to the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with full-on passion and fervor as he pressed her back against the door.

Her lips clung to his as he parted from her, dragging hot, moist kisses down her neck and against her collarbones. Slender fingers slid into his hair, pink lips parted in pleasure as he suckled her pulse point and marked her as his. Her core flooded with liquid heat when his fingers ran the length of her spine, smouldering eyes fixed upon her own as he pulled the zipper down. The dress began to slide off her shoulders, and that was when he asked her the last question she would hear from him that night.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sakura knew he was fully prepared to stop if she said no, but she wanted this more than anything right now, and knew it was time for her to let go.

"Yes… Have me."

That was all he needed to hear to make up his mind. Tonight was going to be special, and he would treat her like the woman she was.

Smart and beautiful, she was his, and that was all that mattered.

**- - -**

The next morning she had awoken warm and slightly sore, but content and smiling. She remembered everything that had happened the previous night, and was proud of the way it had happened and why she had done it. Yes… She did care for the slumbering male beside her more than she would have expected. He didn't know that, she thought, but didn't mind... It would come in time.

He had woken when she had touched his face, and he seemed a bit confused as to why she was bare beneath his sheets, her hair mussed and lipstick on his pillow, but it came back to him quickly once she kissed him. Green eyes were soft and tender upon his own, and she smiled when he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Light lit her from behind, causing an ethereal glow around her head akin to a halo.

She truly was beautiful, and he told her so. The kunoichi had promptly blushed, laying herself back down to rest against his chest. His arms held her close against him, stroking the hair atop her head and inhaling her sweet scent. Jasmine and cherry blossoms and him… It suited her perfectly.

The two would have been perfectly content if not for the knock on the door at that exact moment.

Sakura groaned. "You have got to be kidding me…"

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes as he got up from the bed. She eyed his exposed form while he grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and pulled them on, heading to the door with a bit of an irritated expression. The door opened, and they both should have known who was standing there.

"Sasuke."

"Itachi." The younger of the two raised his brow and tried to peek past Itachi's shoulder, but the doorway was blocked. "You are needed at headquarters."

"Hn… Fine." Sakura watched the display with interest, slightly amused as he came back to the bed and settled in once more.

"Don't you have to leave?" He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her again and resting his nose in her hair.

"They will last without me."

**- - -**

Neither of them had really gotten into trouble for what had happened, but it's not like they would have cared either way. It was common knowledge that the two were in a relationship now, but she was ignorant to how much he wanted her.

Months after their first time together he had started speaking to his family about her, and of course he had not told her about any of it. She came over to dinner to speak with them a few times a month and was soon assigned as the Uchiha medic due to her talent, but she had thought nothing of it. Itachi continued to be excellent towards her, but now he was more affectionate, nuzzling her hair and kissing her in public.

When she thought about it she supposed she was lucky to have him, though now she had to deal with weekly gossiping sessions with the girls and glares from Sasuke. Sakura didn't really care about all of that, honestly, because she was floating on air because of him and was perfectly happy to gush about how amazing he was.

Of course, it hadn't taken long until Ino had accused her of being in love.

Strangest thing, though…

Sakura agreed that yes, she did love the Uchiha.

But she just hadn't told him that.

It wasn't until one night in her apartment, cuddling with him on her couch that it had clicked within _his_ head what had been going on between them, and he had finally reached a conclusion about the pink haired kunoichi. She was wonderful and caring, not to mention beautiful inside and out, and made him happy no matter what happened. He didn't want anything or anyone else, nothing but her.

And he didn't really know what that emotion was, so he had told her.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Itachi?"

"I… really like you," he said slowly, his brow creasing. She looked up at him, curious about what exactly he was trying to say. "And… I don't want anyone else."

"Itachi…" He could tell she was a little confused, but not in a bad way.

"Sakura, I think I love you."

Silence, then a soft sound of surprise.

"_Oh…_"

Words were escaping her, but he didn't seem to understand why, especially when her eyes began to water.

"Sakura, I—" The woman cut him off by pressing her lips to his, kissing him slowly and tenderly. There was something there that he had never felt before, and it sent warmth through every one of his veins.

She parted with a soft 'pop' a few long moments later, meeting his eyes with her own malachite gaze. "If you think you love me… Then I _know_ I love you."

The whispered words caught him by surprise, but his face split into the giddiest smile he had ever worn. "Do you really…?"

"Yes, I really do love you." Tears cut paths down her cheeks as she smiled, and he pulled her into a tight hug. His nose nuzzled her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Then I love you. Please…" he murmured, his voice shaking slightly. "Don't ever leave."

"Never."

**- - -**

Sakura could honestly say she had never been happier in her life before that night. To be in love was amazing and something that she wanted to tell to the world, but their profession picked up not long after and both of them were being constantly sent on missions. Both always prayed that the other would return home safely, and though it was not always true, neither of them had been mortally injured yet. Something seemed to be keeping them together, and the kunoichi could only attribute it to fate.

It was nearly a year later when they were finally able to go out on a proper date once again, and it was in December. Snow was falling lightly from the skies above to cover the already frozen ground in a thick sheet of white, but Sakura had always loved the cool temperatures.

Itachi had thought that Christmas would be a perfect time to give her the only gift he had left to give to her.

So he had asked her to get ready on Christmas morning to go out for a walk, and once she was ready to go he had lead her out of the village so they could go through the woods. She held his hand the entire time, leaning her head on his shoulder. He observed her quietly, watching the cold tint her cheeks and nose red. His lover looked absolutely beautiful right now, and he couldn't help but lave his affections on her as they entered a clearing.

She had pulled away from him and grabbed some snow from the ground, an impish look clouding her features as she pressed it into his hair and ran away. The Uchiha made a sound of protest at the cold but had indeed pursued her, engaging her in a hardcore snowball fight that left them both breathless.

Many forts were built, jutsu used and faces hit, and by the time he had exhausted her and pinned her to the ground he could hardly hold himself up anymore. He had something to ask her, though, and decided to loom above her so he could look her in the eye, Gemmed obsidian met jade before he kissed her forehead, then her temples and cheeks, and finally her lips.

She laughed quietly, content, though wondering what was on his mind. He seemed a bit… tense.

"Itachi…" Sakura started, wanting to comfort him, but he stopped her by placing a finger to her lips.

"Sakura, we have been together a long time…" She nodded as he threaded his fingers into hers, squeezing gently. "And you know I love you."

"Of course… I love you too." He smiled, brushing his lips against hers.

"I know… And I want to be with you, not anyone else… I want you to be mine." The Uchiha slid his hand into his pocket, withdrawing after a short moment with a clenched fist.

"I will always be yours, Itachi…" Sakura breathed, gears turning in her head as she tried to figure out what he was getting at.

He smiled. "I believe you, Sakura… I just want you as more than that."

She watched him raise her left hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles carefully before sliding something onto her finger. It was then that it hit her, but she could not bring herself to speak.

"I want you as my wife…" he locked his eyes onto hers, his voice wavering only slightly. "What I am trying to ask, Sakura… Would you marry me?"

How she wanted to say yes, but her voice escaped her as she nodded. Tears streamed down her face as she smiled, shocked and happy and in complete disbelief. But it was real, and she knew it was by the way he kissed her, his face lit up and heart pounding.

When he finally parted, leaving her breathless, she finally had a proper reply to him.

"I want that more than anything, Itachi. I will always be yours."

**- ◊ -**

"And that's how it happened, Itachi." The kunoichi was grinning, her face pink from recalling the entire tale from memory. "Well, up until your proposal…"

"I know." He sounded amused. "I recall the wedding."

"I should hope so," she laughed, kissing his forehead. "It was only yesterday."

"You looked beautiful." Of course she blushed. After all that had happened, he still knew just what to say to make the lovely red tint appear on her cheeks. He kissed her once more, nuzzling her nose once he pulled away.

"Thank you, Itachi…"

"Of course, love." The Uchiha rested his head back on her chest, closing his eyes. "Are you happy?"

"Blissful." Sakura smiled. "All we need now is a family…"

"You want children?"

"At some point, yes…"

"Then we should get on that," he purred, and was almost instantly pinning her down. She scowled playfully at him, but didn't exactly protest.

"We have the rest of our lives together," Sakura scolded him, smiling, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Yes… I love you, Sakura."

She closed her eyes with a soft sigh. "Love you too, Itachi."

Something told her that they would not be leaving the hotel room today, but she didn't mind.

A morning of reminiscing was just what they needed to pave their future.


End file.
